Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto) is one of the main male protagonists of KHS, he is a student from Konoha Gakuen and was Sasuke Uchiha's best friend. He is also Hinata Hyuuga's boyfriend. He is under the tutelage of Jiraya. Background Naruto was named after the main protagonist of Jiraiya's first book, which made Jiraiya his godfather. As a child, Naruto was already Sasuke's best friend. One night, when Sasuke was at Naruto's house, they were arguing about which toy they used. In order to stop the discussion, Naruto's father, Minato, told Naruto to be gentle with Sasuke, or else Sasuke wouldn't want to come to his house again. Minato then offers Naruto the family's necklace, telling him he should take great care of it. Kushina dies when Naruto was born,leaving Minato in charge of the boy and the girl. Later on, Minato dies too, leaving Naruto in the hands of his godfather Jiraiya and his sister Naruro. Appearance Naruto bears a striking resemblance to his father, having the same blue eyes and spiky blond hair. However, his greatest physical characteristic are his whisker marks on his cheeks. Most of times, he wears the Konoha Gakuen uniform, which consists of a white shirt and black pants. He is also shown to wear a black cloak over his uniform, and sometimes uses a black headband with a orange swirl image on it. During summer, his clothes are constantly changing, yet he incorporates a crystal-made necklace which used to belong to his deceased father until the Hyuuga Company arc. Personality According to Kakashi, Naruto is a very stupid teenager. He often doesn't study long enough for exams, saying it is the best way to control his studies. He is very forgetful, as he forgot that he had an exam in chapter 7. He is also oblivious, as he, although liking Sakura, doesn't understand her feelings for most of the series. He's got also a lot of nerve, making him extremely hyperactive and impulsive. The only times he looses it are when he is extremely embarrased. He is also resilient, he is shown to never give up on his objectives until he reaches them, a quality Hinata admires greatly.He is also exuberant,brash,attentive,and heedless to some kinds of formality. However,when duty calls,he can be very serious, at times, greatly determined or even affected by a murderous intent. Also,when they were younger, Naruto would fight over toys with Sasuke, however, they are best friends. Relationships Sasuke Uchiha Naruto and Sasuke are best friends, and have been friends since their childhood. Sasuke often calls Naruto ''dobe", which makes him angry, and he usually repsonds with "teme". In a flashback, they were seen fighting over toys, meaning that they've been best friends ever since they were at a very young age. Naruto values his friendship with Sasuke a lot, and has called himself his best friend more than once. However, when Sasuke left their group, Naruto hated him more then ever for hurting Sakura. Hinata Hyuuga Hinata is Naruto's love interest during the series, and eventually became his girlfriend and make the major secondary couple of the series. At first, Hinata was too shy to even talk to him, but thanks to Ino's "date" at the mall in chapter 2, they started enjoying each others' company. After going through a lot of funny, romantic and tragic situations, Naruto and Hinata finally confesses their love to each other at the Art Exhibition arc and kiss Jiraiya Naruto is under Jiraiya's tutelage since his parents died, and he's his only known relative alive. They have a good relationship and care for each other, as Jiraiya prooved when he stopped him from finishing off Neji. When often Jiraiya comments on a woman's beauty, Naruto gets angry and attacks him, specially when that woman is Hinata, as in chapter 4. Sakura Haruno Naruto and Sakura attend the same class, reason why he admits to know her at Ino's "date" at the mall in chapter 2. They develop a good friendship and become very good friends. On chapter 5, Naruto seems to be very interested in Sakura's opinion over him, but it actually was because he wanted to know if what Sasuke had told him was true but for a while he has develop feelings for her they remain close friends till this today Sai Naruto and Sai have been good friends since some time, both being two of the most popular boys in the school. Sai is shown to often tease Naruto with his penis jokes, which make him feel embarrased, yet everybody else laughs, mostly due to Naruto's reaction. Ino Yamanaka Naruto and Ino have been friends for an unknown time, probably due to the fact that she is Sai's girlfriend.Ino is often seen playfully joking about Naruto and Hinata's relationship before they declared their love to each other, as seen in chapter 4.They are close friends. Neji Hyuga Initially, Neji dislikes Naruto so much to the point of hating him, due to his "rebellious attitude", but later it was discovered to be because of the history of the Uzumaki and Hyuuga families. Neji and Naruto fight in chapter 3 and Naruto wins against all odds, and tells Neji that he won't stop seeing Hinata no matter what he does. Later, Neji and Naruto fight again, and Naruto is about to kill him when Jiraiya and Hiashi interrupt. After Neji learns the truth, he returns Naruto his family necklace now fixed and apologized, and with this they become friends. History Preparing for the exams The first time Naruto spoke, he said that studying two days for the final exams, he would have everything under control. Kakashi replied that he should say under zero, just like Naruto's grades. A joke that Naruto didn't like at all. He is then seen, after the school day was over, talking to Sasuke, before receiving a phone call from Sai to schedule a group date at the mall with Ino and two of her friends. Naruto tells the news to Sasuke, but because he cuts off his train of thought, he gets hit. Naruto and Sasuke arrive late at the mall, where Ino's two friends are revealed to be Sakura and Hinata. As the people in the group talk, Sakura remarks that their parents were always embarrasing them. Sasuke says her way of thinking is annoying, ticking Naruto off. Ino then tries to calm down the spirits, saying they should order something to eat. Sakura decides to go to the bathroom while they have their orders. After a while, Hinata notes that Sakura was taking a long time. Sasuke abruptly leaves the table without an explanation. After waiting a bit, Ino states that she is worried about Sakura, while Hinata says that they should go and look for her, Naruto recieves a message from Sasuke, saying he was with Sakura taking her home. Naruto gives the news to the people, who are surprised to hear this. The group then decides to leave, Hinata says she will go home by herself, but Naruto replies it wasn't a good idea and walks her home. While walking Hinata home, Naruto talks about his "inability" to give up, Hinata then says no one gets to see that part of him and tells him he was more capable than most of people at school. Naruto asks her why does she think this. She answers that, whenever he fails, he tries again, never loosing faith and putting all his effort into it, even if it takes time. She says she believes in him, and that he will achieve all of his goals. Naruto blushes as he thanks her for her words, stating he likes people like her. The next day, Naruto stays in the classroom studying History, while pondering the possibilty of asking Hinata. Sasuke enters the class, and he and Naruto have a discussion about Sakura, with Naruto asking why is Sasuke only interested in her now. After mentioning a certain girl, Naruto says that since that time Sasuke had become egocentric, not caring about anyone else. Sasuke replies that he had no ulterior motive, before getting out of the room. He picks something from the ground, his jacket. Sasuke leaves, telling Naruto he needed to fix something. Naruto is then seen looking for Hinata, when he finds her, he stumbles and falls on her lap. Neji steps in and throws Naruto to the floor, as he says that "a rebel like Naruto" would only bring problems to Hinata because of his surname. Naruto gets up and yells at Neji, cursing him for messing with other people's lives, and says that after he beats Neji, the latter would see reason and that Hinata would be his. This statement made Hinata blush fiercely while Lee said that had high sexual suggestion. Naruto gets in a fight with Neji, and barely wins, proving he was serious about Hinata. Tired out because of the fight, he falls into Sasuke's arms. After he recovered, he teased Neji, only to be heard by Principal Tsunade. He gets punished, and when he is leaving with Iruka, Sasuke confesses his feelings towards Sakura in front of the whole school, surprising for Naruto. School ended, and everyone passed the exams. Naruto passed them because of his hours of study with Hinata. He is shown to hug her when he saw his grade. Summer Vacations At some point during the summer, Naruto is shown to sleep only when the fan and the air conditioner are on. He claims its sound helps him sleep. Jiraya notes that he is wearing the family's necklace. Naruto says it keeps the memories fresh. Jiaraya notices Naruto is different. Naruto says it is because of Hinata, who has been out of the city for a month. Jiraya then remembers her, and talking about her inappropriate ways, gets hit by a can thrown by an angry Naruto. Naruto receives a call, and gets delighted with the person he is talking with. Naruto then appears at the pool, talking with Ino. Naruto asks her about Sai, who is working on his art exhibition. Ino changes the subject to Hinata, trying to tease Naruto (successfully). Hinata arrives. Blushing because Hinata is wearing a swimsuit, he shyly greets her. Ino teases them, leaving the two fiercely flustered. Sasuke arrives, being stared at by every girl in the pool. Ino calls Sakura a lucky girl (for being Sasuke's girlfriend), enraging Naruto. Naruto asks Sasuke about Sakura, who was supposed to meet him at the pool. Naruto invites the people to go into the pool, everyone but Sasuke accepts. Naruto then finds Hinata wondering about something, he assumes that she can't swim, so he tells her not to say another word and come with him. When he is "teaching" her, she says she wants to tell him something. While listening, he was hit in the back of his head by a beach ball, accidentally kissing Hinata, after Naruto gets a boner, Hinata headbutts him on his forehead, leaving him "unconscious". When asked by Sakura about what happened to his forehead. He replied it was nothing to worry about. Naruto then asks everyone to hang out and eat ramen together, but everyone declines except for Hinata. Later that day, Naruto talks to Sasuke, calling him lucky to have Sakura as a girlfriend. Naruto says he wasn't that lucky, and he was waiting for that chance. Sasuke tells Naruto that Hinata likes him a lot. But Naruto doesn't think Hinata has romantic thoughts about him. Sasuke calls Naruto an idiot for his blindness. Naruto then notices Sasuke is looking across the street and asks where is he looking at. Sasuke replies that it was nothing. After Naruto's date with Hinata, it started to rain very hard. They stopped under a canopy and wait until the rain calmed down. Hinata tells Naruto she had a great time, and thanked him for the invitation. Blushing, he asks Hinata not to say it like that. He remarks that she looked cute, but was far too embarrased to say it out loud. Naruto asks Hinata to tell him what she didn't at the pool. Hinata tells Naruto it was something Sakura had told her to do. He asks her what did Sakura say about him, in order to confirm what Sasuke had said, but Hinata tells him it's not important anymore, thinking Naruto had a crush on Sakura. Hinata thanks Naruto once again, before taking her leave. Naruto tries to convince her to stay, but he sees her crying, and notices he blew his chance. Naruto goes after Hinata, taking a shortcut. As he finds her, he is stopped by Neji, telling him not to involve her into this. He then tells Naruto that his father killed Hinata's uncle. Naruto got shocked hearing this. The next morning, Jiraya notices Naruto is up too early, he then notices Naruto had been beaten up and was crying. Naruto just begs Jiraiya to tell him his father is not a killer. Jiraiya gets surprised by hearing this, and tells Naruto that is not the truth. Jiraiya decides to tell him the truth about the Hyuuga and Uzumaki Companies. Art Exhibition Naruto is then seen at the bus stop with Sasuke, talking about Hinata and Neji. Stating he now knew the truth, nothing would stop Naruto from being with Hinata, as Sasuke warned him about Neji. Since the bus was taking too long, Naruto wishes he had borrowed Jiraya's car. But Sasuke disagreed, since Naruto almost got them killed when he used it. Noticing something on Sasuke's bag, Naruto pulls out a stuffed bunny. Naruto teases Sasuke, and gets hit as a result. As Naruto despairs waiting for the bus, Sasuke says he has to leave. Naruto arrives at the art exhibition, he starts to admire the paintings, saying he couldn't even draw a house. Naruto hears Kiba talking to Hinata, he goes to the room they are and hears Kiba telling Hinata to celebrate that "success". Naruto misinterprets this, and when approaches them he asks Hinata if he can talk to her, with the permission of Kiba. Hinata tries to tell Naruto it's a misunderstanding, but Kiba shouts at him, saying Hinata doesn't want to talk to him. Naruto starts an arguement with Kiba, as Hinata begs them to stop fighting. The security officers arrive, and order Naruto and Kiba to leave. After Kiba says he is the victim, only Naruto is kicked out. While Naruto is outside grumbling about Kiba, Hinata arrives. She asks Naruto if he is okay, but Naruto replies that she shouldn't be there, and tells her to go back to the exhibit because Kiba was waiting. She says Kiba was only her friend, but Naruto says he is a rebel, always causing problems, and says he shouldn't hang out with people like Hinata. Hinata tearfully admits her feelings to him, but also says it is her fault that their friendsip is over. Naruto says it wasn't her fault, but their friendship was indeed over. Because they both knew that they wanted to be something more. Naruto then approaches Hinata and kisses her. Hyuuga Company Naruto goes to Sasuke's house to pick him up in Jiraiya's car, then they go for Hinata and Sakura and go out for their double dates. He gets furious when Sasuke and Sakura can't stop arguing at the back of the car after what happened at the exhibit, and yells at them when Sasuke starts touching Sakura, which almost got them killed since he had left the driving seat. However, they have to stop when they find Neji, Lee and Gaara on their way. Hinata tells him that they should go away, but Naruto says Neji would never leave them alone unless they finally confront him. He and Sasuke leave the car after asking the girls not to leave. Naruto tries to find a peaceful solution, but to no avail, since Neji starts fighting merciless. Naruto doesn't even defend himself, saying there was no reason for them to fight, yet Neji keeps fighting until he pushes Naruto and he fell on Hinata's arms, causing his family necklace to fall down and shatter into pieces. Naruto starts crying and remembers when he was younger and was fighting with Sasuke over a Dragon Ball toy. Minato, Naruto's father, interrupts the argument, stating that Sasuke wouldn't come over anymore if Naruto kept acting so childish. Jiraiya laughs at his apron and father attitude, stating that if Kushina could see him now, she would be very proud. Minato says he hopes he was doing the right thing, stating that he had to divide his time between work and his son to try and be a good father. Minato then decides to give Naruto the necklace, which had been passed through the family for generations. Naruto smiles and says that he would keep it forever, which makes Minato glad. Remembering that, Naruto cries that he hadn't been able to keep his promise to keep the necklace forever, and then he snaps. He furiously attacks Neji with surprising speed and takes him down to the ground. Naruto starts beating up Neji to a point which makes everyone else fear his death, and not even Hinata's voice could reach Naruto. His final blow in stopped by Jiraiya, who arrived together with Hiashi after being contacted by Tenten. Jiraiya and Hiashi explain the truth behind Hizashi Hyuuga's death, and inform that now the Hyuuga and Uzumaki companies were now together, a single company, since that night, they had just signed the agreement. Neji starts to see his mistakes and takes Naruto's necklace, since he had already left. Naruto is back at Hinata's home, and she was taking care of his bruises and injuries. He apologizes for how he had acted recently, but Hinata states that it was nothing to worry, that she would always be happy if he was happy, even if it was with another person. This makes Naruto hug her, stating that she was "too sweet", and he finally says that he loved her, which makes Hinata blush with happiness. He hugs her again, commenting on how cute she looked when she blushed, then they started making love. Naruto gets Hinata Pregnant Like everyone else, Naruto returns to Konoha Gakure as a student, for the last time as its his last year. Sakura comments that him and Neji were now friends, and it is shown how he returns to him the now fixed necklace, sealing their new friendship. On class, Naruto had forgotten completely about the test Kakashi had prepared for them, which he yells in front of everyone, making Sasuke sight in annoyance and Kakashi to look at him accusingly and telling him he was on his last year and was supposed to study hard. Naruto comments he was really creepy. Ino sights, and reveals that Naruto had forgotten about the test even through Hinata had warned him yesterday. While making love Naruto pulls out his 69 inch cock. Hinata almost faints when seeing this and then she starts to lick it. Hinata has trained with Neji, so she completely deepthroats his cock. Naruto then gets out his xxxxxl size condom, but it won't fit, so they decide to make babies. When Naruto goes in Hinata starts making lewd sounds that alert the entire apartment. Hinata starts to cry and moan louder as Naruto's cock pushes deeper into her womb. Naruto then uses his Mega Big Boner Milky Release Jutsu and gives Hinata a HYuge (haha get it) cumdump, about the size of the entire ocean. Hinata (covered in Naruto's homemade milk) starts licking the milk off her face. Naruto claps Hinata's cheeks until she passes out for two days. After Kakashi's exam, Sai, Ino and Hinata were commenting on the test results, yet Naruto preferred to keep quiet, and with a dark aura around him asked his friends to stop talking about the exams. Later on this same chapter, Naruto is shown completely shocked when Sakura brings the news about Sasuke's marriage proposal together with Hinata and Ino. He was even more shocked when Sai suggested Sakura was pregnant, but she quickly denied all and explained it was because they truly loved each other. The next time Naruto is shown, it was after Sasuke and Sakura's break up. Unlike Sakura, he couldn't control his temper, and he got into a really big fight with Sasuke after he abandoned him and his friends, but they were separated by Iruka and Kakashi. Thanks to Iruka convincing Tsunade, Sakura comments, Naruto didn't get kicked out of school. Gallery Category:Konoha students Category:Male characters Category:Main characters